


Morning

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn never had sex before, and as he wakes up he looks back on his feelings on the idea over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Finn had never had sex before.

He guessed that made sense, considering he spent most of his life either with the First Order, where he didn’t have a lot of freedom, or in a coma, but it wasn’t something he ever really thought about, though some other Stormtroopers did, he guessed. At least Nines seemed interested on the idea.

They all knew what sex was, of course, and Finn had known ever since he got involved with the Resistance that sex was a more common thing there, he knew of at least three couples, plus some casual sex. He didn’t really expect to have sex, however, because there were more things going on, and most people there didn’t really trust him.

But Poe Dameron did, trust him.

Finn thought about it – not sex, exactly, but just… being with Poe – a couple times, but it wasn’t something he thought would happen either.

Until one day, after a mission gone right, Poe had been so exhilarated he just kissed him, and neither of them tried to back away as it being just the emotion of the moment.

After they got together, it made sense they would have sex at some point, and Finn did want it in some level, much as he still didn’t think much about it – most of his thoughts on Poe were about being around him, close to him, that closeness being through sex wasn’t really a thought on his head.

But it happened, and Finn didn’t regret it.

No, he thought as he looked at Poe, still sleeping, the morning after the first time he ever had sex in his life.

He didn’t regret it at all.


End file.
